שיחת משתמש:Angela
become admin i have noticed that there are no admins on this wiki (Hebrew lostpedia), how can one can become an admin?--Sharon1234 06:21, 29 בדצמבר 2008 (UTC) :Hi Sharon1234. I will make you an admin now. Angela (talk) 06:22, 29 בדצמבר 2008 (UTC) :thanks :) --Sharon1234 06:28, 29 בדצמבר 2008 (UTC) theory tab there is a need in this wiki, as in lostpedia, for a theory tab in the articles pages. I tried to search for a way to do it, unsuccessfully. can you help on that matter, or point me to some info about how to do it? -- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 14:10, 18 במרץ 2009 (UTC) :This is now enabled. You can change the text by editing the pages MediaWiki:Theorytab-subpage, MediaWiki:theorytab-title, and MediaWiki:theorytab-parent-title. Angela (talk) 02:44, 20 במרץ 2009 (UTC) ::thanks!!-- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 04:14, 20 במרץ 2009 (UTC) Maximum number of calls per parse to expensive parser functions Hi Angela, in this wiki we are using some templates that repeat a lot in a page (episode template, and ref. template, same as Lostpedia). Is there a way raise the number of expensive parser functions allowed on a page, same as in Lostpedia?--Sharon1234 14:58, 22 במאי 2009 (UTC) The limit is now 350, the same as the other Lostpedia sites. You may want to update some of the templates here as a lot of work has happened on these on the English wiki and they use less expensive functions. Angela (talk) 16:25, 29 במאי 2009 (UTC) Sidebar For some reason the sidebar moved to left side of the page, even though it's an Hebrew wikia, and it should be on the right side. I haven't found a solution myself... What happens is that the logo it out of place, and some more weird things in the display of this wikia.-- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 13:41, 22 ביולי 2009 (UTC) :I'm really sorry about this. A software update has caused problems with RTL wikis. It has been reported to the tech team and we'll hopefully have a solution as soon as possible. Angela (talk) 23:36, 22 ביולי 2009 (UTC) ::thanks. -- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 00:59, 23 ביולי 2009 (UTC) some problems Hi Angela, lately I notice that there has been big update (particularly in the view). but it looks like it cause some unwanted effects in this wikia. I don't know if I can fix it from my place, so I wrote you. the effects are: *the magnifying glass in the search is on the right side, and because Hebrew is written right to left it should be on the left side. maybe the solution is to move the text that it will start after the picture. *the big "Create a new wiki" is misplaced, and in the middle of the user menu. *the pencil and the star in the Latest Activity panel is on right side. same as in the search, it should be on the left side (or the other thing...). can you help on that matter, or point me to some info about how to do it? -- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 02:13, במרץ 18, 2010 (UTC) more minor problems *same problems in the "my home" in user pages, in the Activity feed and My contributions (talk, pencil, and star pictures). *some old problem: in the header of each page the "edit this page" is to close to the header itself. furthermore, all of those problems exists in my Firefox browser. in IE its much worse, but I imagine that the browser is the problem in that case... Many thanks!-- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 04:05, במרץ 18, 2010 (UTC) problem after moving to new engine Hi Angela. since moving to the new engine there are problems with the hiddenStructure command. this command is applied in most if this wiki templates and that causing some problems. i notice that that its still working in english wiki's so i think its because this is RTL wiki. can you help on that matter, or point me to some info about how to do it? -- >: ש ר ו ן 4 3 2 1 █ [[User talk:sharon1234| דיבורים ]] 19:35, בדצמבר 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please could you send links to pages that have this problem to staff using special:contact so that this bug can be fixed? Thanks, Angela (talk | help forum) 02:15, בדצמבר 9, 2010 (UTC)